


Stargazing

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven asks you to accompany her into the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

“Come with me.”

You looked up from the fire you were trying to make. Raven stood a mere few feet away, her hands shoved into her pockets, simply exuding confidence. While you were dedicated to your task, it was pretty clear to anyone else that it was futile. So really, if you abandoned the fire, no one would really question it. 

Without hesitating, you stood up, wiped your dirty hands on your pants, and followed Raven. Someone more capable could build the fire. 

At first, you assumed she was going to head towards her tent, but she headed in a different direction. 

The woods seemed more threatening during the dusk. The threat of the grounders didn’t help, but aside from any physical or mortal risks, the woods were beautiful. Aside from the rare deer, wildlife seemed to stay away from the two of you as you slipped deeper into the trees. You trusted Raven, but the most basic human instinct made it difficult to keep taking steps forward. Still, she wouldn’t lead you out here unless she knew it was safe.  

When Raven finally stopped walking, she turned around to watch your expression. Peering past her, you saw a blanket and a telescope in the middle of a clearing. It didn’t take a mechanic to figure out what this meant. 

“Stargazing?” you questioned. 

Raven shrugged. “Yeah, what better way to spend a night?” she smirked. 

Well, you couldn’t argue with that. The two of you situated yourselves on the blanket. Raven reached for the telescope, weighted it in her hands for a moment, and then handed it to you. You gingerly took it and lifted it up to your eye. Hundreds of stars immediately came into focus. 

You breathed, “Wow.” 

“Look, there’s Sirius!” Raven pointed out excitedly. She swung the telescope to the right, bringing another set of celestial bodies into your vision. Her eyes shone in the starlight, intoxicated with her love of space. “Did you know it’s the brightest star in the sky?” 

A cheesy line about her being the brightest star in your sky bubbled on your tongue, but you were too busy staring at her to voice the compliment. Her passion was just was fiery as the stars you were observing. 

“What was space like?” you asked, suddenly curious.

Raven’s gaze fell from the stars and landed on you. “Well…,” she began thoughtfully, “it was cold. Space is breath-taking.” 

The corners of your mouth twitch up. “Is that a pun?” you teased. Her red lips burst into a wide grin. Of course it was a pun. It’s not truly a conversation with Raven until a joke was cracked.

“Nah, but really, space is great,” Raven said quietly. “It made me feel small.” 

You nodded. That made sense. Since you weren’t sure how to reply, a silence quickly fell between the two of you. The air felt charged with energy, like time was at a tipping point. 

Raven continued to point out different clusters of stars and a few planets as the night went on. Sometimes there were stories to go along with the constellations. Stories of heroes and gods and lovers. 

“Maybe one day, they’ll name a constellation after you,” you suggested. Raven let out a skeptical snort. “What? What’s so funny about that?”

She shook her head. “C’mon, we better head back. I think all this cold air is making you loopy.” 

You hide your frown as you help her fold the blanket into a neat square. She tucked the blanket under her arm and the two of you set back to the dropship. A few mosquitos tried to steal some blood from you, but luckily you managed to swipe them away before they could bite. 

The journey back seemed much shorter than the walk there. This night was the best you had in a long time, and ending it was such sweet sorrow. Eventually, the lights from the fires could be seen. The scent of cooked meat wafted in the air along with smoke. You and Raven slipped back into camp without much notice. Your steps slowed until the two of you paused near the dropship. 

“Well… I guess this is goodnight,” you mumbled reluctantly. 

Raven bit her lip and lowered her gaze. “It doesn’t have to be. If you want, you could spend some time in my tent,” she offered. 

You didn’t have to be asked twice.


End file.
